ist_krathefandomcom-20200213-history
Primary Quest : The True Staff of the Archmagi
"Harnessing pure arcane energy this staff was first weilded by the father of''' Black Star'. Before he was killed he teleported the staff for safekeeping to anonymous protectors. It was his wish that only one as gifted as him in the art of arcane magic should weild this staff. No one has proven themselves worthy to the date. Mission Pretext : Stolen! The location of the staff was thought to be only known to the people who guarded it. One day in the small human kingdom of '''Windfall', in a military town called''' Blakeship''' a massive raid was made on the town. Although there were several casualties there didn't seem to be any real objective other than to harrasss the people of the town. The true meaning behind the raid was to provide cover for the most famous heist of the season. In a small isolated grove near the town was a school for those just beginning to harness their arcane talents. It was run by a prestigious group of mages known as "The Windseekers." During the raid the staff was taken from its protective chambers located under the school. A brave group of warriors from Blakeship rallied and tracked down the bandit, an infamous rouge by the name of Alakai; a high officer in the Southern Empire. Before the bold group could take the staff back into the possession he dissappeared. The group was left intact but with the burden of defeat. Part I : The Isle of Dread ''"Sailing Away" The pursuers of Alakai met with the King of Windfall, The Windseekers, and a mysterious figure. After giving their report the mysterious figure reveals himself to be Black Star's son, '''Black Star'. He says that his father and himself were Windseekers and that he was on his way to the kingdom that day to retreive his father's staff as he felt he had earned the right to wield it. Black Star then determines that since the group is already involved they might as well be part of the mission. The group relocates to the kingdom of''' Bectonnia''' to an abaondend town roughly 3 days east called Krathe. Here they set up a home and begin to revitalize the ghost town. Shortly after establishing themselves Black Star sends them a message. "The whereabouts of the staff have been located. Meeting in 3 days." Black Star then appoints them as his personal "Operations Unit" and tells them about their mission. He states that the group must travel to an island that is not just uncharted, but doesn't even show up on any official maps. He says to trust him that the island will be there and it is most likely where Alakai is keeping the staff. The group quickly gets their gear ready and set off on their quest. The members of Black Star's Operations Unit are (alphabetically): *'Alexi : Wizard' *'Bruton Gaster : Rouge' *'Faren Sunderface : Druid' *'Dunkel Stoutboulder : Fighter' *'Narrick : Cleric' *'Spork Xinderkaiser : Ranger' ''"The tale that guides you" After a short stop at a school of warmages where Spork was able to tap into his arcane energy, the crew hits a massive storm. In the chaos of everything, the members of the group, the captain of the ship, and a few crew members, 2 of which were saved from drowning by' Faren's miraculous swimming bear '''Tibbers 2.0. In total fifteen people were saved and eventually washed up on the shore of an island. After wondering around for some time they come across a village of primitive culture. Through much effort in communication they find that they are in fact on the southern part of the island they were sailing for. The people of the island say that they are pretty self sufficient but in times of need they ask their village protector Wukong for guidance. The group then sets out to speak with Wukong. They find he is a unique creature unlike any they have seen before. The traits of a monkey but walks like a humanoid. Unlike the village he spoke in perfect common tounge. He reveals that there have indeed been strange happenings in the past few moon cycles. Wukong gladly accepts the groups request to lead them into the island. ''"Lizardmen, Giants, and an Elixer" The first notable encounter the group comes across is the civil war between the pale blue-scaled lizardmen of the east coast and the purple-scaled lizardmen of the west coast. Getting caught up in their quarrels began to tire on the groups patience. In once sequence Bruton and Alexi are captured by the east coast tribe and the rest of the crew try to save them only to be captured as well. The leader of the east coast tribe forces the group to participate in a sacred ritual known as "'Rekkakath'." The east coast tribe ends up winning and the west coast tribe is forced to surrender. However the leader of the pale blue lizardmen wants an end to the quarrels and decides to not enslave the purple scaled tribe but rather accept them as brothers. For helping them solve the conflict the leader, '''Kerath', allows them access to their warriors if they need them. In another sequence of similar events the group gets caught up in a giant's war. The fire giants of the Northeast and ice giants of the Northwest are in a grudge match for territory. Through tactics, wit, and a very unsightly event to the misfortune of Dunkel the group discovers that the leaders of both of the giants are avatars of the gods Dionysus and Olidimarra. Through a clever deal between the group and the gods a peace treaty was formed, but not before a ragin storm giant leading several stone giant came to crash the party. The two giant kings (in all reality being gods) took down the storm giant and sealed the peace treaty for good. Dunkel earns the nickname "Little Giant" and, similar to the lizardmen, the party gets access to giant troops if needed. The final event happens when the group discovers a plateau in the middle of the island. A well made staircase with two giant metal statues beside it lead up the plateau, but access up the stairs isn't permitted. The group discovers they must craft an elixer and place it in a fountain in front of the staircase. The elixer is made up of three items. They are drawn on a scrap of partchment that was found near the fountain. Two of the items are easily identifiable but one isn't. After receiving help they find out that the third item is known as "the tail that binds you." In the most unfortunate circumstance Wukong permits his tail to be severed to finish the elixer. It works and the group, with an unconscious Wukong, makes their way up the stairs. ''"Alakai and Nekkretal" When the group gets to the top of the plateau they discover that it is very baren save for a castle floating above a lower valley. As the group surveys the area the run into two men. They recognize one as the man who they confronted bag in Blakeship. He introduces them as brothers Alakai and '''Nekkretal, '''and if they want the staff they had better come and take it. The group summos their favors from the lizardmen and the giants and even the stone statues from the staircase come alive and commense in an epic battle with souless warriors under the command of the two brothers. Eventually the group bursts in and is able to confront Alakai and Nekkretal. During the battle a deadly spell was aimed towards Bruton and Alexi. Just before it hit Wukong dashes in front of the two and takes the impact for them. The battle ends when Nekkretal is killed and Alakai is cornered. Before the group can kill him an angelic appears in the room. She claims herself to be a goddess and the guardian of the isle ; '''Elliyara'. She gives them a background her and Alakai and thanks the group for redeeming the island. She also reveals that the island was stuck in a time loop and, because Nekkretal had been defeated, it was free to move through history. She gives the group her blessing and takes Alakai from them. Amongst the stash of treasure in the castle is the hollow shaft of the staff. When Alexi touches it he turns a pale blue. They head back south to the village they first arrived at on the island. ''"Homeward Bound"'' After a few weeks of rest and a burial ceremony for Wukong. They sail back to Krathe and make it back with forty days until their time synchronizes. When it does the first person to greet them is Black Star with a smile on his face. He was sure they succeeded when he found a tapestry that had characters to their liking woven into it. In elvish, the caption of the tapestry was "The redeemers of the island." He then states that they did a great job and that when more information comes in regarding the staff he will let them and until then to stay sharp and be ready at a moments notice. Part II : The Icy Archipeligo